


On the Knife's Edge

by black_hat_with_bells



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-21
Updated: 2013-07-21
Packaged: 2017-12-20 20:58:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/891779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_hat_with_bells/pseuds/black_hat_with_bells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam and Elle are competitive</p>
            </blockquote>





	On the Knife's Edge

**Author's Note:**

> written for porn battle prompts: flexibility

Adam would hand it to her. 

The girl was getting better. He could always outlast her--even now it wasn't an issue. He had a natural talent for this sort of thing with his body, but she was holding out as well. Longer. This time was different. 

This time as she shocked him with her mouth wrapped around his cock, he felt the beginnings of a slip. He bit back a moan, and there was a spark of victory in her eyes. 

He was worried. Her power was impressive, and she didn't even wait for him to heal when she pushed herself down on him, running currents through him. This time, she had brought a knife--

To a gun fight, she had punned. Terrible pun. Terrible. He had mocked the sharp blade, but she had cut him and licked his skin, giving a whole new sensation to that pain. 

Then she planted the blade right in his chest. He looked up at her mildly, but he had felt it somewhat. Right over his heart. Right--

She zapped the handle and the current went inside. He gasped. And this was before she had even started with his cock. Now, she was riding him hard, and her hand was on the knife right above his heart. Little lights of electricity running down his ribcage, just so. Wrapping around like the lightest of razorblades, and it was, it was such a high pitch pain that he had never felt so alive.

His head rolled back, but he held on. He wasn't about to lose over a blade. ...He was about to lose over a blade. He was not going to come first. He wasn't. 

He forced her off, and she panted, hissing and still so wet. This position would be difficult but he pushed her down, even with all those sparks--he almost lost it then--steady. He took her from behind while wrapping his hand against her clit. The knife went straight inside of him as a result and he almost cried at the sensation. 

The relief of feeling her shudder underneath him, come undone first, was more than he could bear. His release hurt. 

He didn't show how exhausted he was. He recovered, but she was in a heap, sweaty and wet and exhausted. 

"Fuck," she whimpered. She hit his arm weakly. "You."

"If you're up to it again," he teased. 

She lay there, getting her breath back, her hair damp. Still all crumpled. He ruffled her hair playfully as he pulled out. He had forgotten about the knife. He looked at the knife in his chest and knew it had been a game changer. 

But still, he had been flexible. He had still outlasted her. He was still the one in control, he--

Elle reached out and pulled the knife out (one last spark). He made a small sound then. 

"A sharper, longer one next time," she promised with a smile just as sharp. 

And he felt something similar to dread...but closer to long forgotten anticipation.


End file.
